


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blaine Anderson Doesn't Exist, BAMF Kurt Hummel, Bisexual Noah Puckerman, Blackmail, David Karofsky Doesn't Kiss Kurt Hummel, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Glee Club Bashing, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kurt Doesn't Go To Dalton, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt is fed up with the bullshit, and he finally makes a change.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I had the idea to combine all three chapters because the next chapter I'm writing is already longer than both the first and second chapter combined, so here.

“Cedes, I just can’t do this anymore!”

Kurt couldn’t help it; he needed to vent to someone who’d listen. That job was usually reserved for a counselor, or Tina if Kurt was in the mood, but Mercedes was in the choir room, and seeing her just struck a chord in him.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. “Boo, you need to get over this. It’s been two years. We’re juniors. You can’t keep complaining about this.”

Kurt gaped at the dark-skinned diva. “Cedes, Karofsky just threw me against a locker, slushied me when I tried to stand, - therefore making me slip and fall - and then told me that I wouldn’t deserve my life until I straightened my sexuality, and you’re telling me to ‘get over it’ because I’m a junior?” he asked, tears building behind his eyelids.

Mercedes scoffed and walked away, saying nothing to a now crying Kurt.

And that’s when it happened.

Kurt stood from his chair, intending to run after Mercedes and ask for an explanation. Though, when he went to step through the entryway, Puck was trying to walk in. They ran right into each other, with Puck swearing and Kurt falling on his ass. 

“Watch where you’re going, Hummel.” the homme fatale sneered.

Kurt got an idea.

“Puck, you’re a lifesaver. Thank you so much.” the lithe boy praised, standing and running past the very bewildered bad boy.

* * *

The next day was bright and cheerful, and everyone thought that Kurt would be exactly the same as he was the day before. Nobody could be more wrong.

Puck was in his cheap, dumpster-diver clothing, as always. He’d just hung Jacob Ben-Israel from a basketball hoop by his tighty whities, so he was feeling pretty confident.

That confidence faded as soon as Kurt walked into the school.

The old Kurt was gone. The new Kurt looked like something out of Grease, not that Puck had ever seen that movie. He had drawn a half heart under his left eye with a dark blue marker. His hair had blue, red, and purple streaks through it, styled in a side wave. He was wearing an extremely fitted leather jacket, white rhinestones on the shoulders. His black skinny jeans showed every curve. He’d apparently gotten a few piercings - stud in his left nostril, bar in his right ear, a medusa lip piercing, and an eyebrow stud. Underneath the jacket was a grey t-shirt that had a candle on it, and under the candle, it said ‘blow me. it’s my birthday’. He had black boots with zippers on the sides, the heels about three inches.

Puck only gaped - and he _totally_ wasn’t drooling - at the new and improved Kurt. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s legs as he walked past Puck and down the hallway.

* * *

Kurt felt amazing.

His look was badass, and his attitude was even more so. He’d already gotten Figgins in the palm of his hand, and Schue was his next target.

He was hiding outside the man-child’s office, waiting for Rachel to finish her never-ending tirade about all solos being her property. When the girl finally left, Kurt swept into the room.

“Hey, Kurt. How would you feel about doing a duet with Rachel today in Glee? She wanted me to ask you if I saw you before she did.” Will said, not looking up from the Spanish tests he was grading.

“No, William, I will not sing with that...creepy fetish of a human.” Kurt responded, venom dripping from his voice.

That had Schuester looking at him, which caused a visible jump of surprise at Kurt’s outfit. “Kurt, I won’t tolerate you disrespecting the rules of this school. You have to call me Mr. Schuester.” the failed singer tried, earning a scoff from the self-proclaimed badass.

“William, let me get a few things clear. You will listen to my every word. If I tell you to get me a Starbucks skinny vanilla latte with nonfat milk and sugar-free syrup, you will drop anything and everything to get me my latte. If I tell you to give me solos, you will. If I tell you to shut the fuck up, you will shut the fuck up. If I tell you to buy me Infusion de Vetiver from the Prada line of cologne, you will get it for me. If I tell you to give me an automatic A for Spanish, you will give it to me. If not, I’ll have you fired and jailed for kidnapping and attempted rape. Have I made myself clear?” Kurt demanded, face hard as stone.

William looked conflicted, as if he didn’t believe Kurt. Seeing this, Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed the front office. Donna answers, no surprise there, but when she hears Kurt say, “Hello, Donna,” she immediately sends the call to Figgins.

“Hello, Principal Figgins speaking.” was the dull greeting that followed.

“Hi, Figgy,” Kurt growled, causing Schue to flinch. “So, William thinks I’m lying when I say that I can get him fired and arrested. Please tell him how serious I am.” Kurt handed the phone to Will, smirking all the while.

William’s eyes widened, and even though Kurt couldn’t hear the exact words Figgins was saying, he _could_ hear the frantic tone of his voice. Kurt smiled crazily.

“Okay, Principal Figgins. Yeah, I can do that.” Will said, hanging up and giving Kurt his phone. “I’ll do it.”

“Great!” Kurt said innocently, making William cringe. “Oh! And if you ever decide to disobey me…” Kurt morphed his face into one of fear and heartbreak. “‘Officers..I don’t know why he did it..I was so afraid..I was lucky to get away before he…’” Kurt’s imitation of innocence was perfect.

William nodded frantically. “I promise to be completely obedient.”

Kurt smirked, eyes holding a feral glint. “Good. Now, about that latte I told you about,”

Schue nodded again, grabbing a pen and paper. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

* * *

Kurt swept into the choir room, holding a piping hot Starbucks latte. He told William specifically not to get it from the Lima Bean, and he got exactly what he wanted.

Most of the Glee club was already seated, but Kurt didn't mind. He'd make them move if he had to.

When he saw Rachel sit in her signature spot, directly in the middle, he spoke calmly, “Berry, I suggest you change seats. We don't want a repeat of this morning, now do we?”

Of course, only Rachel knew what he was talking about. But they agreed to never speak of it again, so, without question, she moved.

Mercedes’ jaw might as well have been touching the disgusting floor when she walked into the room.

“Jones! What do you think you're looking at?” Kurt shouted, shocking her out of her thoughts.

“Kurt, what the hell? You aren't yourself. Just go home and come back when you're feeling better.” the dark-skinned girl offered, thinking she was smart.

“Feeling better? _Feeling better_ ? Where the fuck was that attitude when I came crying to you about the _bullying_ ? Did you notice that that didn't happen when I walked into school today? Because I have all of them trapped under my reign. I _rule_ this school now, and you will bow down or risk expulsion.”

Mercedes scoffed, ignoring the looks of fear on almost everyone's faces. “Boy, you don't have that kind of power! Don't kid yourself.”

Kurt smirked, satisfied. “I was hoping you'd say that,” he snapped, turning to William. “Get me Figgins!”

William rushed out of the room like a scared dog, and that act alone had Mercedes confused.

Within minutes, Figgins was in the choir room beside William. “What's wrong? What did I do?”

“No, shut up. I want this girl expelled.”

“For what?” Figgins asked, receiving a glare from Kurt.

“Harassing a fellow student.” Kurt grinned, looking Mercedes in her widened eyes.

“Boy, I have done nothing to you.” Mercedes quipped, marching angrily toward Kurt.

“Stop. Come any closer and I'll have you arrested for assault.”

Figgins piped up from behind them. “Is there any way I can get proof? The school board won't accept the word of a student as proof.”

Kurt’s grin widened. “Hand me a glove, Berry.” He immediately received it. “Get me her bag, Hudson.” Finn rushed and snatched Mercedes’ purse, handing it to Kurt.

Slipping on the glove, Kurt took the bag and fished through it, looking for a weapon. What he found was a hairbrush.

Ignoring Mercedes’ yells, he proceeded to hit himself twice in the face with the brush.

When he finished, he could feel a bruise blooming where he'd stricken himself. Placing the brush back into the bag, he grabbed Mercedes by the wrist. Using her clenched fist, he struck himself again, softer.

Releasing her, he laughed, “And that, my friend, is how you frame someone.”

Nobody could be heard over the sound of Mercedes’ yells as Figgins dragged her away. When she was gone, Kurt turned to the Glee club members and pouted.

“Are you guys going to say anything to anyone about what you saw today?” he said, pretending that he was sad.

A chorus of “no” rang out through the room and Kurt smiled. “Good! Now, let's get st--!”

“I might tell someone.”

The hidden threat managed to get Kurt’s rage back into gear. But, when he turned toward the direction of the voice, he found Noah Puckerman.

And he laughed.

He sounded nearly hysterical, like a crazy person. He just laughed and laughed until he couldn't manage to laugh any more.

When he finally got ahold of himself, he lectured, “Aw, Puck, please don't! You're the reason all of this started, and I'd hate to see you end it so soon!”

And that was the moment he knew what his immediate goal was.

Make Noah Puckerman fall in love with him.

In that moment, Kurt felt all powerful, ready to face anything. As long as he had that jock, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Puck didn't know what to think anymore.

Kurt Hummel was the new king of McKinley High, and it was the most surprising thing to ever happen in his life. He’d always thought Kurt was just a timid little gay kid with an attitude. Never did he think he could be this vicious.

Within a week, everybody who spent time in the school worshipped him. 

Well, everybody except Coach Sue Sylvester. 

She was probably the only person who Kurt actually listened to anymore. It looked to Puck like he was actually taking Bitch 101 from her.

But, besides all of that, Puck was most confused about the way Kurt addressed him. Whenever they came across each other, Kurt would whistle and give him some sort of body-related compliment. 

Not that Puck was complaining or anything, but it kind of freaked him out. Kurt never used to pay this much attention to him, and it felt different than whenever a chick he slept with said those things to him.

These thoughts abruptly came to a halt one Thursday morning.

Puck always skipped first period and spent most of his time in closets or bathrooms, normally making out with someone.

Today, however, none of the chicks he was used to meeting with were anywhere to be seen. The hallways were uncomfortably quiet.

Instead of questioning anything, Puck decided to head to the girls’ bathroom. What use was skipping class if he wasn't getting anything out of it?

When he made it there, the door was locked. From what Puck could hear, two people had already stolen his make out spot.

 _Damn._ Puck thought, scratching the back of his neck. _So much for skipping class._

He started to head back to class, seeing no reason to stay out, almost knocking someone over with his too fast movements.

“Sorry, I didn't see--” Puck’s sentence cut off swiftly at the sight of who he'd almost tackled.

Kurt Hummel in all his glory stood before Puck, and it was hard for the bad boy to remember what he was meant to be doing. His hair had already changed. Instead of the first style, with the colorful streaks, now he had a bleach blonde, spiked shave. It was actually quite hot on him.

Wait a minute. Did he just think that _a guy_ was hot? Last time Puck checked, he was very much straight. But damn, Kurt was looking hella fine, and to not acknowledge it would just be plain ignorant.

“Hummel.” Puck greeted, stepping back a few feet. It wasn't that he was trying to get away, because studs like him didn't run scared. He was just trying to give Kurt some breathing room.

Kurt had other plans. Immediately after Puck made space, Kurt closed it back up. “Hey.” the shorter boy whispered, placing his hands around Puck’s neck.

Trying to control his blush, because studs didn't blush, Puck cleared his throat. Before he knew it, Kurt had pressed him against a wall.

“Hummel, what the hell?” And Puck’s voice didn't crack, thank you very much.

Without speaking, Kurt settled his lips over Puck’s, ruining anything that the bad boy would've tried to say.

The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, and no tongues were used, but Puck was still left dumbfounded after Kurt had gone.

The same thought kept circling around Puck’s head, even as the bell rang and the halls were filled with students.

_That was the best kiss I've ever had..._


End file.
